


The Companion

by Saniika



Series: The Snow Queen [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow Queen Fusion, M/M, Snow Queen Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika
Summary: He was growing into a handsome young man, whose looks preceded his arrival wherever he went to. Once again his peers hesitated to approach him and left his company as soon as they could. Nikolai sighed and leaned onto his armrest, carefully watching Yuri.“Yuratchka, as the year nears its end, I want to give you a gift. As your grandfather.”He saw the budding interest and continued on with resolve bubbling in his chest. It was a splendid plan and he could hardly contain his excitement.“I want you to pick a companion from all the attendees in the castle.”Yuri sucked in a breath, ready to release it in a passionate argument, but Nikolai didn’t let him.“By the time the bell strikes midnight you can choose anyone you wish to, but after that I will choose one for you.”He pointed a forefinger towards Yuri and the big King’s ring glimmered in the candlelight.





	1. Part I: Melancholia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nomanono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/gifts).



> This is a gift for [Nomanono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/pseuds/Nomanono).
> 
> The maginificent beta job was done by [olosta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olosta/profile) and proof read by [Qwertzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/profile). Both are wonderful entertaining writers and have several works for YOI fandom.
> 
> Please check all 3 for more fics, you won't regret.
> 
> This is a prequel to Snow Queen AU I have currently in the progress.

Part I: Melancholia

It was simple as that, really. The King and the Queen gone, god knows where to, in whatever place. The monarchs were not good, sensible rulers and were even worse parents. They just took off one day, the Fairy Queen inviting them for a stay at her manor. An invitation from a magical being was always a rare occasion and a huge compliment. A simple invitation worked as the most potent lure. 

But as it often was, the magic tied a hook in the offer. The fairies lived in a different realm and they didn’t have a concept of time. At least not like humans did. That tiny detail had escaped his parents’ attention in the rush of excitement. They were probably still just beginning to eat an entree right now and it's been already twelve years for the citizens of the human kingdom of Jeseň. 

Yuri couldn’t remember them, he was just a one year old babe. When the Fairy Queen arrived with her convoy for the ball, she was instantly charmed by the ruler pair and whisked them away, promising to take up their time for a few days at most. They agreed, barely managing to fetch their cloaks before they climbed into the spiderweb woven carriage adorned with dew. The old king Nikolai was supposed to take up their place during their absence. He was already retired and well aged. No one thought too much about a few days and so he accepted. 

However, the few days turned into weeks, then months and finally - years. They brought so much more gray color into Nikolai’s hair. He loved his grandson Yuri and the child adored him in return. As a grandparent it was supposed to be easy. Nikolai looked forward to pampering his grandson, playing a kind and a loving role. However as the little Yuri grew, it was clear Nikolai would have to do more than just play horse riding with him. He had to take over the familiar King’s role from which he retired. With his son and his wife gone, it had to be Nikolai to take care of Yuri’s upbringing and introduce the boy to the duties and responsibilities of a future reigning monarch. 

The prince Yuri was… a handful. At first he was an adored child, a literal angel. Hearing all the stories about his parents fuelled him with hope and strong yearning for parental love. The first time he had heard the tale about the fateful evening from a maid, he spent the whole evening at the window, looking out for the magical carriage - waiting for his parents’ return. It was a heart wrenching sight. With passing years he had grown bit by bit into a cynical young teenager of fifteen. The childlike passion for magical world and its inhabitants turned into bitterness and any hope or excitement into pessimism and disappointment. 

The fire within him stayed though and he couldn’t contain it. He didn’t even try. Nikolai would be so glad if Yuri used the zeal in his life in a constructive way - however, Yuri chose the exact opposite. He was a destructive blaze, ruining anything positive in his way. Nothing made him happy, he didn't see any sense in anything. Every chance of building a social net around himself was shattered by his brash behaviour. Yuri didn't trust anyone and Nikolai feared his grandson would never know what it's like to have something as basic as friendship. 

The Kingdom of Jeseň wasn’t an evil one and no one wished for that to change. Yet the rumors spread among the residents about Prince Yuri’s demeanor and it was the only and the biggest worry of everyone. 

It wasn't that the prince didn't do his duties, he wanted to make his grandfather and the country proud. But the once lovely child, nicknamed a Fairy, wore a constant sour expression. He responded to smiles with a scowl. Any personal behavior was a waste of time in his eyes and he made sure to make everyone know about it. He claimed that feelings or attachment made people weak and less inclined to perform in their life. 

Nikolai had often caught him staring longingly at the peasants on the fields, when they traveled through the country. The young mothers found the time to rock a makeshift cradle on a break during work. The gentle lullabies made Yuri’s eyes glint with something reminiscent of building up tears. Even if he tried to hide it behind a hardened unimpressed glare, Nikolai wasn’t fooled.

The prince Yuri was lonely. He did crave personal relations and connections with others. But as stubborn as he was, it was hard to climb the ladder of his own ego. The want there couldn’t pass over the habitual resistance. Nikolai didn’t blame him, Yuri was young and as a grandparent he was bound to help him without any judgment. Even though Nikolai was strict, he was kind. Therefor he crafted a cunning plan.

On the New Year’s Eve a big ball was announced. Everyone was invited; locals, guests from foreign countries. The aristocracy and simple folk, travellers included. Everyone who had a clean dress could attend. And the ones who didn’t were given a robe. That night, if you were a rich man, you danced and if you were a poor beggar, you helped to serve at the castle.

The reason for such festive and grand celebration was soon disclosed. The hour was close to midnight, the guests all sweaty, red in the cheeks, and champagne ran into glasses like a river. Nikolai sat at the throne and beckoned Yuri to his side to exchange a private conversation. 

Yuri was fifteen, wearing a beautiful yellow brocade jacket and the whitest blouse from his wardrobe. A jade green sash fell diagonally over his chest and the breast pocket had pinned on a golden star - the Kingdom’s crest. He wore a simple gold crown on his head, its darker color making his hair shine brighter than the chandeliers above them.

He was growing into a handsome young man, whose looks preceded his arrival wherever he went to. Once again his peers hesitated to approach him and left his company as soon as they could. Nikolai sighed and leaned onto his armrest, carefully watching Yuri. 

“Yuratchka, as the year nears its end, I want to give you a gift. As your grandfather.”

He saw the budding interest and continued on with resolve bubbling in his chest. It was a splendid plan and he could hardly contain his excitement.

“I want you to pick a companion from all the attendees in the castle.”

Yuri sucked in a breath, ready to release it in a passionate argument, but Nikolai didn’t let him.

“By the time the bell strikes midnight you can choose anyone you wish to, but after that I will choose one for you.” 

He pointed a forefinger towards Yuri and the big King’s ring glimmered in the candlelight.

“Grandfather, I don’t need a companion. I am perfectly capable of governing myself alone. Don’t I deliver my duties properly? I do everything you ask me for and above. A...companion…” He made a reluctant pause, trying hard not to insult his grandpa by revealing his dislike of the present. “...such a person would only hinder my schedule. I don’t have time for fun.”

Yuri tried to reason and Nikolai would give him that. What he said would make sense if Yuri was a frivolous stupid child, a spoiled aristocrat - but he wasn’t. That was the trick of it all.

“That’s what I want you to do. Exactly that. I want you to have fun. From now on you are going to spend your every waking and sleeping hour with a companion on your side.”

“For a year.” He added.

***

Yuri just stared. The lovely music and laughter resonated around them and Nikolai’s merry voice fit into the cacophony, filling Yuri’s ears with nonsensible buzzing. 

“I will restrict all your duties for a year. Your only assignment is to show our kingdom to your chosen companion - just as a guide would.”

His grandfather could have probably three heads by then and Yuri would believe it. Because the more he said, the less sense it made. 

“I want you to rediscover the child in you and look for it in others as well. What better way than to start that journey than with a companion? It’s up to you what role your companion will play for you. An acquaintance, a friend or a lover - a year from now on you will meet me here again and tell me which role that person played in your life. If you’ll wish it, you can break all ties with them at the end of the year.”

Year. A year. A year! 

This couldn't be a joke then either. Perhaps his grandfather wasn’t well. It was rather late, he had been complaining about a headache before.

“I won’t press you ever again into anything...personal...”

Yuri decided to humor him, still stuck in a strange comical limbo. He wasn't dumb and perhaps this was Nikolai’s exercise to teach him how to negotiate in difficult circumstances. Perhaps that was all there was to it. It could be a test.

“Let's say, me or you select such a person. What if they won't want to do it or they’ll decide to break it off in the middle of the year?”

Nikolai didn't even blink, replying immediately after Yuri finished his careful question.

“We’ll find someone else. Same conditions.”

Something inside Yuri knew this had been decided before he even set foot into the ballroom. But what his grandfather said after a short pause finally set a nail into the coffin.

“The person can't be bribed or paid in any way during this assignment. By either of us. They will be provided with shelter, food and clothes. But there will be no reward for being your companion.”

The white of his face must have convinced Nikolai that Yuri not only blanched but also became deaf. He leaned on the armrest on his elbows and rested a hand on Yuri’s elbow.

“They must want to be your companion. The relationship you two will have has to be genuine.”

Oh. So he can't employ the person. He has to be liked. 

The last word wiggled on his tongue like a nasty, slimy earthworm and he haven’t even said it aloud.

“Right.” 

He whispered, still staring at the old man’s face, maybe hoping for a last chance to get off the hook. He wasn't sure himself.

Nikolai nudged him gently off the chair towards the crowd and gave him an encouraging smile.

“Well then, go on. Off you go!”

Yuri wobled down the few stairs and went ahead into the crowd. 

I can do this.

***

Soon he found that spending half an hour observing the guest and calculating who would be the least bothersome to share his life with for a year was a waste of time. The moment he decided a particular man or a woman would be alright, they seemed to flock away in a stuttering mess. They tried all kinds of excuses and as their number grew and all the eyes were on him, watching the strange theatre, the excuses grew half hearted as well.

It was fucking frustrating. He didn't like people, but he wished for once they wouldn't be scared when he tried hard to be social. Outgoing. As going out. Like exiting his realm of comfort. He hated to abandon his comfort.

Getting sweaty from sword fight practice or sitting in the audience room for many hours while his grandpa listened to all kinds of demands. That all was nothing. It was damn right inside his comfort. But - people - that was just gross and unnecessary evil. Talking to rocks was more entertaining and rewarding if you asked about his opinion.

The people he saw were a walking contradiction. Chatty and free with their emotions but the moment he approached them, they ran like scared cats. Did he really look through everyone? Was there no one in the castle who could do this job?

Few minutes into the midnight and Yuri was hot in his face from walking around. He walked onto the terrace, the servants closing the noise of the ballroom with the heavy curtains as a lid on a box. He banged the balustrade with both palms and kicked the ornamental pillar in anger.

“It’s not cold at all, is it? I figured there would be snow given it’s the end of the year.”

A flat voice made him jump and once he turned he saw seen a simply clad man, all in black. Or was it a boy? His eyes seemed to be mature, but his face looked young. He could have been in his late teens or early twenties.

“State your business! Who are you?”

Yuri had never seen the man before and didn’t appreciate to be surprised like that. He made sure to add an extra authoritative touch to his voice, the kind he learned in his princely training.

“Otabek. Rest.”

If Yuri hadn’t heard him, he’d not even catch his lips moving. His face was rather...expressionless. As if he wore a mask.

“What?” 

He felt his eyebrows knit and was sure the man had noticed his irritation thanks to such an obvious crack on his demeanor.

“My name. It’s Otabek. And I am here to rest.”

He didn’t seem to be bothered at all; in fact there was no change to his face at all. He definitely wasn’t from their country. He’d never seen such a stoic person.

“Yes, yes. I get that. But who are you? Where did you come from? I haven’t seen you around here before and I like to be informed about everyone in our palace.”

In his impatience Yuri straightened his posture, pushed out his chest and stuck out his chin. In a natural instinct to look more regal and older than his age suggested, his hand rested on the sword hanging from his sash. Just in case, to show he could defend himself.

“I am just Otabek. I come from afar. I am a traveler.”

Yuri wasn’t sure if Otabek was like this on purpose and if he just tried to pull his leg. It was very hard to read him and somehow that made Yuri more nervous. Otabek didn’t move to go away or to approach closer though.

The calculation in his mind made him preoccupied and thus Otabek speaking again startled him anew. 

“Does it ever snow here at all?”

“No. This is a kingdom of autumn. It has never snowed here. If you go north, there right close to the border, where the ground is frozen solid - the kingdom of the Snow Queen starts there.”

“Is she fond of visitors?”

Otabek’s voice swayed only slightly and it was the only cue for Yuri telling him that Otabek was genuinely curious.

“What?”

Yuri almost choked. Fond and Snow Queen has never been a possible combination. It was generally known that she was a colder monarch than her kingdom was. No one ever went to her palace.

“Does she welcome travelers?”

What a ludicrous question! Yuri’s never heard something as shocking and amusing at the same time. He felt like if he spent more time in Otabek’s company, he might laugh out loud. Too bad he has to hurry back soon.

“Definitely not! I’ve never been there or seen her, but she likes to keep to herself. Everyone is happy to leave it like that. I wouldn’t go there if I were you.”

A servant in a white wig peeked in on them and called out in a hushed voice.

“Your majesty, they will start the counting before the fireworks now. The King is calling for you.”

Yuri didn’t look away from Otabek, watching him as they both listened to the message of the servant. Both were suddenly more somber and Yuri wasn’t more wiser about the stranger. Indeed, too bad they had so little time, Otabek looked like someone who would be worth his time.

Only when he stepped inside the bright ballroom and was swallowed by the excited crowd, did he realize that he’d missed a chance to make an offer to Otabek. Given the circumstances he seemed like the perfect candidate, the only acceptable option. Yuri wondered what he was doing now. Did he stay on the terrace or did he mingle with the guests? Did he have a friend to raise a glass with or a lover to share a kiss with at the strike of midnight? Somehow Yuri didn’t want to know anymore.

Before he could blink he reached the king’s chair, his each step announced with loud unanimous counting of guests. His grandfather stood up; his long coat with fur on the hems and golden robe made him look very regal, but combined with a heartfelt smile, he welcomed Yuri as a cozy hearth. A gleam in his eyes twinkled and Yuri didn’t feel like he would disappoint him even if he haven’t managed to make a match. In a strange portion of curiosity, Yuri looked forward to know what will happen now.

“Yuratchka, did you find anyone to your liking?”

Ten, nine, eight..

Yuri hesitated for a moment, thinking of Otabek and chuckled a little. No, it doesn’t count. He didn’t ask Otabek. Yuri liked to be exact, so he answered truthfully.

Seven, six, five...

“No. I didn’t manage to find a companion in the given time. Who do you have in mind? When will you introduce us?”

Nikolai narrowed his eyes as his smile stretched and he nudged his bearded chin towards Yuri. He lifted his hand towards him, palm up.

“Please. Come forward. Meet my grandson.”

Four, three, two, one…

Yuri was dead set to wait until the mysterious person stood beside him, but the moment he heard the voice from behind him, he turned on his heel to make sure he’s didn’t imagine it.

“I believe we’ve met already.”

Happy new year!!!

Otabek. Their eyes connected and Otabek bowed slightly, looking at the ground with respect. 

“Oh, have you?”

Even to Yuri’s ears the wondernment in his grandfather’s voice sounded staged. Did they really think he was so oblivious? So stupid? He barked out through gritted teeth.

“Yes. We have!”

Nikolai descended the couple of stairs that separated the podium and the dance floor. He stood between the two young men and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. He pushed them gently towards the terrace as the loud fireworks started to boom above the vast courtyard and the gardens.

“My boys, this is going to be a splendid year. I am sure of it. Very much indeed.”

Someone called for the king and he left them alone among the crowd of people. They were the only ones standing without excitement. Yuri’s anger bubbled inside him again and he threw the accusation onto Otabek as spitefully as he could.

“You knew about this! He told you about everything up front. You’ve played a joke on me!”

Otabek didn’t even flinch.

“Yes and no.”

Yuri clicked his tongue and swooshed his hand in the air between them.

“What is it even supposed to mean?! I don’t like liars!”

“Me neither. Your king asked me if I would consider being your companion, but he didn’t tell me where to find you. You found me on the terrace. I am surprised as much as you are.”

Just what was it about Otabek, that he stole the air from Yuri. He was so ready to fight, but an argument with him was deemed a futile attempt by Yuri. Yuri felt ridiculous.

“Well you certainly don’t look like it!”

“Oh.”

Otabek still wore that stone face, but something strange happened. His eyebrows did a weird motion… they rose? And he touched his chest in a bashful manner. Then after an awkward moment he choked out a rigid, loud sound again.

“Ooh!”

Yuri was so insulted and shamed at the same time. This was such a joke! On his expense. He closed his eyes and exhaled very slowly, with great effort.

“Just...stop. Drop it. Don’t even try.”

Yuri turned on his heel again and marched decisively back to the empty ballroom, snatching a glass of champagne from the servant’s tray on the go.

“So what’s in it for you? What’s your secret agenda? Or are you doing it for absolutely selfless reasons?” 

He talked to the air, letting the sarcasm drip from him like thick molasses. The quiet steps behind him let him know Otabek was following him. Seemed like the year with an ever present companion on his side started from the very first second.

“It’s not a secret agenda. I was bored. I want to have fun, see new places and explore everything I can before I move on with my journey.”

Fun. Ok. Fun he shall have then.

Given the circumstances he seemed like the perfect candidate, the only acceptable option.

What was Yuri even thinking.


	2. Part II: Harvest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add a warning in the end notes in order not to spoil anything.

Part II: Harvest

The first days they’ve spent together were not very eventful. Nikolai, just as promised, took away all of his duties. Yuri tried to maintain a routine and started the day as usual. A morning exercise, a meal. He led Otabek through the whole castle showing him various rooms and walking him through his schedule, which he didn’t complete. Each time they’d made a stop, Otabek took a long time to observe each chamber. Yuri just stood by doing his best to show his displeasure and unwillingness to play a guide.

In the afternoon, when Yuri would have a lecture in latin, they stopped at the large library. Otabek started at the first shelf and four hours later he’d advanced to the third one. He took a book from one at a time, settled in the comfy sofa and propped his leg on his knee. Just as he would sit in a tavern and not in such a refined place. 

Yuri stood by for the first half hour, then sat down as well, but didn’t lean back in the chair. Instead he played a stone statue, scooted to the front, as if he was ready to leap out of the door at any given moment.

Otabek didn’t mind his presence at all. The prince with all his discomfort didn’t play a big role for him, Yuri could easily leave and he wouldn’t even notice. As the time moved forward and the sun sunk closer to the horizon, Yuri grew even more irritated and was in pure disbelief. Otabek didn’t act as anyone else. He didn’t care, he didn’t consider Yuri for a threat. He behaved as if Yuri was any other lad on the field, as if he were his equal.

The sun’s warm rays slid over Otabek’s shoulder, illuminating his silhouette. His head bowed slightly over the book. Just now Yuri noticed the light shining in his slicked back hair. The strands on top had a colored shimmer of deep shades of green and blue, reminiscent of ravens. His sideburns looked fuzzy; they were sprinkled by light, making them look like golden dust.

His hands didn’t look very large, but the fingers had defined joints and rough knuckles. They looked like the hands of a working man. Yet Otabek turned the shabby pages with a delicate touch, barely making a sound. Yuri’s eyes traced a path over his features, taking his time in semi privacy. It was easier to observe, when the dark eyes hid under the eyelids and the stern eyebrows won a more relaxed curve. 

Before he knew it, Yuri leaned back on the upholstered backrest and traced his lips with a finger, lost in thought. Otabek looked plain, very simple. There was nothing extraordinary on him, but still Yuri’s eyes couldn’t seem to find the strength to look away.

Just like that a page turned and the lips under his watchful gaze as well. Otabek was smiling. A chuckle escaped his mouth. A most delightful laugh, which lasted too short for Yuri to realize he wanted to revel in more.

A butler’s knock broke the spell and they were informed that dinner was to be served in a bit.

The light smile lingered on Otabek’s lips throughout the whole dinner and Yuri found he was smiling subconsciously as well. Ever so slightly, so that you wouldn’t notice without paying good attention.

Each night they laid beside each other on the soft sheets, heavy drapes of a canopy sheltering them from the moonlight and soaking in the glow of the burning hearth. Yuri’s eyes were swallowing Otabek’s sprawled limbs and heaving chest, his ears listened to the slow but deep breathing which filled the silence of the room.

The sleep came hard to Yuri.

During the days they covered the palace grounds and gradually advanced further. First walking by feet in quiet. Otabek always followed him as a shadow and Yuri tried hard to escape the nibbling feeling in his spine. The nervousness from being almost pursued, under the focused gaze. As if his companion studied everything and especially him intensely. 

Yuri strayed from the well groomed paths, into the woods and underbrush, hoping Otabek would be hesitant, shying away from the thorny branches, and that he would tire out. Instead, more than once Otabek caught Yuri in a firm grasp, saving the prince from falling down. When had Yuri become so clumsy? No, that was not it. It was the clothing, the too fine, polished, high heeled shoes. All meant for a ballroom or official occasions. 

So, just like that a weeks passed by and Yuri looked as haggard as a stable boy, waking up early just so they could head out with Otabek and get as far as possible. The day didn’t seem to have enough hours and the sun hid behind the mountains way too soon.

One afternoon, rain caught them in the woods, where the rocks met the lake. They were dressed thickly, since the kingdom lived in an eternal autumn. They watched the colorful reflection on the surface of the water blur in a loud whisper of raindrops. The buzz was lulling and Yuri found it too easy to just lean back against a tree bark. Then to turn his head up like a sunflower towards the warmth of the sun. He sought it out from Otabek’s lips, which were wet from the rain and cold. Yuri was glad the rain poured down so loudly since it hid the flutter of his heart well.

Their mouths connected shyly in a few brief touches and Yuri leaned towards the next one with all his weight. But Otabek just cupped his flushed cheek and caressed the moist skin with a small gentle brush on his lips. His eyes were heavy and soft. 

Yuri nudged forward again in an effort to convince Otabek to continue, but his shoulder didn't budge in the firm grasp and Otabek’s lips pressed a kiss on his forehead, like a seal.

“I want you.”

Yuri said and furrowed his brow, again irritated more than ever. He thought that he finally understood his companion and made a progress. They weren't children anymore and he knew Otabek wanted him as well. Yuri wanted to share a physical relationship with his companion, he was sure of it without giving it any second thought.

Careful fingers brushed his fringe away, tucking it behind his ear. Then the touch and closeness disappeared gradually, like the sand trickling from in between his fingers. It filled Yuri with panic and drive to follow it. He held onto Otabek’s shoulder, stopping him from turning away. But Otabek just exhaled emotionless.

“I know.”

Yuri huffed in agitation and demanded an explanation.

“Then…!”

He was cut off however by Otabek, whose features turned into a familiar stone expression. He wrapped the cloak around himself tighter and went to check on the horses.

“I’m not ready.”

Yuri followed him around closely and blinked after hearing the simple answer. It wasn’t something he expected and perhaps he should have waited more with his reaction, but he never was good with patience. Especially not regarding personal matters.

“Why? When will you be then?!”

Otabek chuckled and actually shook his head as he straddled the saddle. Oh, how Yuri missed the sound and sight. 

“You don’t know me. And you think you don’t need to know me.” 

He saw that Yuri inhaled to answer, but he quickly supplied for him.

“You don’t, but I need you to know me before we can share something so intimate. Until you make that effort, I will not have sex with you.”

Otabek seemed so serious that Yuri knew he couldn’t sway him or intimidate him. Force wasn’t something that worked on his companion. It was appealing for Yuri and it excited him, even if he didn’t like to admit it. He always felt like he has to rush, having lost so much time as a child hoping for a miracle to happen, for things to fall into their right place. Hope was not enough, actions were the essential if one wanted to get ahead and reach their goal.

Yuri straddled his mare and wiping his nose, he shot at Otabek with resolve. He could simply not let it go.

“Why do you need me to know you? I know people have sex without even knowing each other's name.”

Otabek just shifted his hips and pressed his heels gently into the side of his horse and held the reins lighter. He always seemed to give more leeway to the animal than it was normal for others. It was like it listened to him without even receiving an order. As if it observed a smallest queue from its master.

The swaying of Otabek’s body turned into harder rocking as the horse galloped faster, and his dark pupil pierced through Yuri. A strange emotion left an unfamiliar aftertaste in his mouth after hearing Otabek’s final response.

“If you go into it and I share myself with you completely in such an encounter… you might find that you won’t like me. I want this to matter to you. I - want to matter to you.”

It took a while until Yuri joined Otabek again side by side. He watched his back and how he turned into a dot on the horizon. His last words lingering on Yuri’s mind, making him frown deeper than ever. As they reached the palace they didn’t exchange further comments.

***

Months passed and nothing changed between then. Yuri showed Otabek around and sometimes Otabek brought them to places Yuri didn’t even know himself. They discovered remote hidden alcoves, a waterfall and even a few caves.

On the travels Yuri got to know many peasants and was given situations where he had to interact with them. Kind people showing them the way, innkeepers letting them sleep in the stables. All of them were helpful and didn’t want anything in return. Otabek took it upon himself anyway to return those favors. Carrying a bag for an older lady, or helping the stable boy at the inn, carrying water in some other inn… he never left without re-paying people for helping them on the travel.

If Yuri didn’t want to stand there watching and looking like a lazy person, he had to join in. The longer they traveled and the more places they visited, the more he cared less about distancing himself. He joined in and handled the pitchfork just as decently as any farmhand would.

They spoke less than before to each other as well. Yuri didn’t ask as much and yet they understood each other better. Their life had a pattern which seemed to be stable. After a longer journey they stayed at the palace for a while. Yuri liked to make sure his grandfather was well and spend time with Otabek in the library.  
He knew most of the books by heart anyway, but he enjoyed to observe Otabek during reading. The books were one of the few things which brought smile to his lips and a gentle gleam into his eyes. Yuri couldn’t get enough of it and let those moment soak into his skin like a water of life.

It had one downside to it though. He yearned for the man in his bed more and more. It was harder to fall asleep with such a strong and alluring body next to him. He could swear the man’s slow breaths brushed against his skin, even if Otabek had his head turned away from him. As he watched Otabek’s hand shift on the bed, he could feel it on his own chest.

Yearning was nibbling at him bit by bit.

Some nights when he was lucky and Otabek couldn’t ignore his gaze anymore, they would find each other in an embrace. Their hands mapped each other’s bodies and lips kissed till their breath run out. Yet still, when Yuri dared further than making out, Otabek’s hands stopped Yuri from taking his clothes off. Each time Otabek cradled him in his embrace again, but just held him close, waiting, until their breathing slowed down and they fell asleep.

It was close to the end of the November, when one night Yuri looked for Otabek through the rooms. Not finding him in any of them, he looked through all the corridors and ruled out any possible place where Otabek could be one by one.

The last place to check was Nikolai’s private room. The guards noticed him and were about to announce his arrival, but he quickly halted them with a gesture of his hand. They seemed nervous and it immediately raised his suspicions. He entered, closing the door behind him quietly and approached the fringed curtain in the small hallway. He heard voices of an invested conversation.

“Hm, this is a most unpleasant timing. I have no idea how Yuri will react to that. I really wanted this to work out for him. When he hears about this… I don’t know what it will do to him. Good or bad. I hoped that you could return him the one thing he yearns for. But if what you’re telling me is true… we’ll have to wait and see. ”

The more Yuri heard, the more confused he was. He tried desperately to decipher what it all meant. He wasn’t supposed to hear that and felt his ears burn. The knowledge that his grandfather decided to keep something away from him left him vulnerable and unable to swallow the strange hurtful emotion. Before he could gather himself, he heard footsteps getting closer to the curtain and thus he quickly made his way to the side corridor, to the hidden passageway for the servants.

He wasn’t fast enough since he heard Nikolai calling the name of the guest through the wall anyway.

“Otabek...thank you for taking care of my grandson.”

Hearing the name muted by the wallpaper hurt more than it should.

***

He arrived to his chamber after Otabek. They still shared it, just as Nikolai had requested. He was still his companion and slept in the same bed. Yuri saw the room illuminated by a lonesome lamp on the cabinet and a beam of light cast from the bathroom. The door was ajar and splashes of water were heard from inside. Yuri followed the stripe of light and peeked inside, trying not to make a sound.

Otabek was pouring hot water from a bucket to the ceramic bath. The unbuttoned shirt hung on his shoulders and the narrow cords hung over his pectorals. His hair fells in a clump over his forehead and cast his face in a shadow. He took his time preparing his bath, as if unsure about what to do. He seemed lost and lost in deep thoughts. 

Yuri clenched his fists close to his sides and swallowed. He wanted to barge in and confront Otabek, but hesitation held him firm in its grasp. A moment more, a minute still and then...then he’ll face Otabek. Then he’ll…

The shirt slid from Otabek’s shoulders, exposing his back. Yuri haven’t seen more than an open shirt before, so his eyes drank in all they could in frenzy. His throat clenched at the sight before him, since he saw more than he fathomed he would.

Otabek’s back wasn’t smooth and soft looking. Black and stealy feathers covered his skin from the bottom of his neck till his waist. They disappeared in his trousers and had an oily quality to them, the jade green and indigo color shimmering with each slight movement. His hand stretched out and it wasn’t looking human anymore, it had leathery scales and nails growing, which turned into sharp black claws.

Not a human, more a changeling coming from a bird.

Yuri gasped in disbelief, since the beam from the door suddenly cut him in half and Otabek jumped at the sound. He turned to the source of it and immediately caught a glimpse of Yuri. He bumped to the doorframe with his shoulder and it made the door open wide, leaving no doubt he saw everything in the bathroom, Otabek in all his inhuman glory included.

“Yuri...”

Yuri walked backwards until his back hit the carved pillar of the bed. He held onto it, when Otabek advanced towards him and saw him wince as Otabek noticed his shocked reaction.

“I mean no harm…”

Suddenly it all made sense. All what Otabek meant, why he didn’t want to share himself with Yuri. He’d see his strange body, mixed with magic and deceit for the human eye. A magical being from a magical land. Hair stood on Yuri’s neck and bile started to fill his mouth. The old hurt wiggled in his scars and his face scrunched in anger.

“We’ll see about that just yet. You lied.”

Otabek stood before him in trousers and barefeet. Few black feathers trailed behind him on the carpet and on the tiles in the bathroom. He looked calm, but his eyebrows knitted slightly. As if he was worried… worried! As if he had the right to be worried and hurt!

“I didn’t lie to you.”

“Then how do you explain this? You turned into a fucking bird overnight? Don’t tell me you are under a curse and bound by silence. You knew I hate magical beings and their realm more than anything.”

Otabek reached out to him, but Yuri swatted his hand as an annoying fly. 

“Don’t touch me!”

Otabek retracted his hand and looked at it in silence, observing the scales and letting them disappear like tea stains from a handkerchief. Out of sight, but still lingering faintly in the back of one’s vision. Stains which never come completely off.

“I didn’t lie to you. I couldn’t tell you all the details because…-”

“Details! Fucking details?! All those pitch black feathers and claws - you call those details?”

“No.”

“Then explain yourself! Don’t give me this half truth bullshit! I wanted to screw with you, you fucking traitor!”

Just then he realized that he was shouting as Otabek’s face distorted in pain. He never saw him so hurt before. Otabek’s words from a fateful rainy day, speaking about being rejected, rang in his ears loud in warning. But Yuri never listened to warnings and acted brash when chased to a corner.

“Please hear me out.”

Yuri wanted to jump at him and strangle him with his own hands on the spot, yet he couldn’t move an inch. The plea in Otabek’s eyes and voice pinned him down and he just nodded briskly, allowing him this last benefit of doubt.

Otabek walked past him and sat down on the bed’s edge, shoulders slumped in defeat and sighed from deep within.

“I am not a magical being. I was a raven and flew past the magical realm years ago. I was pursued by humans, small wicked children, who caught me in a bird trap for their pleasure and to be tortured. I lost my strength and the Fairy Queen found me in her garden.”

Yuri flinched by the mention of the cursed name. He wanted to know immediately about her more, about his parents. How did Otabek fall into this? A pulse of anger surged through him and he arched his body tight, nails cutting into his palms. It wasn’t just that, he felt angry on Otabek’s behalf. Yuri hated torture and cruelty, no matter towards whom or what it was directed. He waited patiently as Otabek continued.

“She saved my life, treating my injuries with magic and turning me into this halfling stage. It would be that or death. I owe her my life.”

Yuri relaxed a little, comforted by the knowledge that this wasn’t Otabek’s choice and understanding more why it could have been hard for him to approach Yuri with the subject.

“She had guests over, a young pair from the human kingdom. They came for a visit and spoke about their son. I was introduced to them, since they watched as she took care of me. I grew curious and wanted to see you. I returned to the human world and didn’t recognize the surroundings. Everything changed and it took me long time to find your kingdom.”

Yuri swallowed hard and felt his fits tremble. So his parents didn’t forget him, it was truly just the different flow of time. They loved him still, they were just stuck, while his world ran fast.

“I approached your grandfather, but when he told me about his idea, I didn’t know how to continue. I thought that I will get to know you and perhaps you’d listen to me with a more open mind. I didn’t want to hurt you and make things worse. I felt so guilty, the more I fell for you, the more unbearable it was to keep it from you.”

Otabek stood from the bed and rounded the pillar on the other side of the bed. He faced Yuri, looking so vulnerable.

Yuri could hardly breathe and rested his forehead on the pillar of the bed, looking through his fringe at Otabek. Otabek fell for him… he wanted to bring Yuri the news of his wretched carefree parents. He cared. He didn’t know how to act as a human, coming back to a strange world and yet he pursued Yuri, wanted to help.

“I confided in your grandfather, even he didn’t know who I am. Yuri, I am sorry. I should have told you sooner. Please forgive me.”

Just like that Otabek stood one moment on his own, striped bare under his watchful gaze. Still dressed but naked at the same time, ready to take any verdict, appreciating the granted time to speak. And the next, Yuri’s outstretched hand waited a second in the air to be cradled in Otabek’s hands. His hand was brought to Otabek’s cheek, who kissed his palm with reverence. 

Otabek coiled over his form and they intertwined like vine, thirsty for touch and skin. On an instinct they crawled on the bed, falling into the sheets, and discarded all clothing. Their chests pressed together, arms wrapped around each other and every piece of their face was kissed mutually. Both were being forgiven and accepted without words. They enjoyed the silence, the closeness. The friction wasn’t even necessary, it was just that hunger from joining, melting together. As the sweat cropped up on their foreheads, their limbs locked into each other and their breath run short, both pulled on each other. The fingers caressed the soft skin, wrapped the tender flesh and kisses burned more than ever before.

Yuri licked a tear from Otabek’s cheek afterwards, trapped in his hold just yet. The man closed his eyes briefly and murmured into Yuri’s hair, barely a whisper.

“I love you.”

Yuri pulled the cover over them and rested his head on Otabek’s chest, hooking his leg over his hip.

“I know.”

***

December rolled in and it was a year behind them. The ball was grander than before, triple that many chandeliers hung above twice as much tables. They were heavily laden with bowls and trays full of food. The guests from the kingdom Leto arrived as well.

Yuri however thought only about what he’ll say to his grandfather. The whole evening he was helping with preparations, because Otabek didn’t want to stand by idly, as usual. So much had changed over the year. Many people approached him and even if he tried to appear bothered, they didn’t flock away in fright. Quite the contrary, it seemed to spur them on more to follow him around. Everyone wanted to talk to him, to steal a dance. He let himself be tricked into a few under the pretense of a dare or a challenge.

The clock started to strike midnight and the guests gathered closer to the terrace. Familiar ritual in happening.

He was approached by Nikolai and Otabek, who stood at his side in a black feathered cloak.

“It’s time, Yuri. Tell me, what role does your companion have.”

Yuri was getting ready to answer, but blinked suddenly with surprise on his face. Nikolai and Otabek, both of them seemed taken aback by his startelement. Yuri frowned and worried his lower lip. He hesitated and sought Nikolai’s eyes.

“I’m afraid to say the answer is not as simple. It’s a bit more complicated...”

“Well go on, we want to hear your answer all the more.”

Yuri looked at his feet and started with a steady voice.

“At first I hated him. Then he became my acquaintance, or...he turned me into one. On our travels, I took upon roles I wouldn’t as a prince. It came with ease, because I wanted to be useful. He made it look so simple.”

A smile tickled Nikolai’s lips, but he tried to look serious as if contemplating his answer.

“Then he turned into my friend. He trusted me with his deepest secret and never left my side. He never judged me and always left me room to think or consider my choices. He was far more patient and kinder with me than anyone else would be.”

At this even Yuri chuckled and looked to his side at Otabek. He took his hand and squeezed his fingers shortly, as if for courage. His response was just lowered eyelids of a glazed look and a minuscule smile on his lips.

Yuri turned back to Nikolai and pulled Otabek to the front to stand before the king.

“He is my lover now. A companion I wish to be together with for the rest of my life. But he is still my acquaintance and my friend. I don’t know which role is the most important one. I find them all equal and important. I have no better answer for you than that.”

Nikolai waited a little and nodded his head a few times, scratching his beard in an contemplating manner. Yuri squeezed Otabek’s hand again and they leaned against each other.

“I am very pleased, this is a great answer. A wise one. A joyful one.”

Three, two, one…   
The guests were counting loud now.

“Yuri, I have a surprise for you.”

Nikolai whispered to his ear. Yuri narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but Otabek supplied quickly after his grandfather and nodded to confirm his words.

“It’s a good one.” 

Happy new year!

Shouting erupted, the guests trickled to the terrace to enjoy the fireworks. Otabek and Nikolai left his side and walked backwards towards the terrace as well, then stopped before the open door. Nikolai waved with his hand towards the air and Otabek bowed, sinking on his knee.

Who was it that Otabek knelt in front of them?

The prince turned on his heel trying to make sense from the wondrous sight before him.

A beautiful lady stood in the middle of the ballroom, dressed in a green robe and small fairies flying around her in myriad of sparkles. It was the Fairy Queen. She stepped aside with a bright smile on her face, her convoys exposing a young couple in the middle. One Yuri has looked at for countless hours, remembering each small detail on the painting. Their kind smile the same, not aged by the years passed.

The soft voices breaking the dam inside his chest, letting the first tears trickle down his cheeks.

“Yuri.”

It was Yuri’s parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a sexual scene after Otabek kisses Yuri's palm. It's not very descriptive, but it's there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
